


Sanguis

by DemonofPhantomhive, Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Season 2, bat ciel, vampire!ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: The Demon lost his meal to the meddling of others, Ciel Phantomhive no longer has a human soul to consume. All is not lost however, as Sebastian finds that he actually enjoys playing butler with the Earl. Ciel and Sebastian try to maintain their disguises of normality, but it becomes harder and harder to hide in plain sight when Ciel has a new and dangerous thirst for blood..





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



> This Fic is dedicated to our good friend [Chromehoplite](https://chromehoplite.tumblr.com/) ! She has been super kind and supportive of us from the very beginning and we wanted to gift this fic to her as a thank you for everything she has done for us! We love you Chrome! You are such an amazing friend! <3
> 
> We hope that y'all enjoy the story! Kudos and Feedback are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Ciel is 16 in this! Everything else is the same we just decided to make him a little older!

Ciel Phantomhive’s duel coloured eyes snapped open, one blazed violet with the symbol of their unholy contract, the other burned an icy blue, the pupil slit and demonic, until the glowing hue of his eyes calmed and the pupil expanded to fit that of a more human appearance. Sebastian hovered over him and wiped away a damp clump of hair that had clung too close to his eyes with a bloody soaked glove. The butler looked troubled, and perhaps he had every right to be, his carefully crafted meal had been taken right out from under him and all he had left was a mockery of the original. The Trancy demon had destroyed his master's soul and turned him into hellspawn like himself, inedible and immortal. They would be chained together for eternity now, master and slave, perhaps if he had struck faster, pierced his master's heart before he had struck the water. Strangely that particular train of thought made him feel funny though, his insides seemed to ache at the very idea of ending his master's life, even if it meant an eternity of servitude with no reward and starvation as his only company. It was absurd that he could ever want Ciel Phantomhive to stay alive as a fellow demon, one with absolute control over him. 

“Sebastian…” Ciel mumbled, the ache of rebirth making his limbs feel heavy. His senses that were once so sharp after his first new breath of air, were now quickly turning muted and numb.   
“I'm here master” Sebastian gingerly picked up his young Lord and felt regret and guilt at the crimson tear on the front of Ciel's white button up. However, the Earl didn’t respond, sleep had claimed him once more. When he next awoke, he would never be the same again. Already Sebastian could smell the original scent of his Lord's soul shifting into something new and strange, something he couldn't help despising as it signaled the loss of the master he once proudly served. Ciel’s soul had been transformed into that of a demon, and soon his body would follow suit, already mortal injuries could not kill him and the butler wondered what future he could possibly have chained to this newborn hellspawn...

\--

Ciel awoke to the blinding sun, it burned his uncovered eye and set his delicate white flesh aflame with a stinging pain, not unlike a sunburn. He quickly jolted upright and scrambled into the shade of the carriage before pulling the curtain closed and bathing the small space in blissful shadow. He sighed in relief and gingerly inspected the reddened skin of his bare hands, faintly he could smell the scent of burning flesh and alarm shot through him as he realized it was his own. He lightly dabbed at his cheeks to feel the crinkled dryness of burnt flesh, but even that simple action sent pain through his being. 

Pain stung his throat and his bones ached with a feeling he could not describe. Ciel presumed he was in a carriage heading back to his manor, it was not unreasonable to presume that Sebastian was driving, but how he had so badly burnt himself was a mystery. Wasn't he supposed to be a demon now? 

Ciel ran a trembling hand through his hair while the other wrapped around his throat as the dull aching blossomed into an intense burning. It was a different sensation than the burns on his face. This was more like someone pushing a scalding iron rod down his throat, swallowing seemed to make it worse as the saliva grated down his esophagus like salt being rubbed into an open wound. 

He didn’t understand what was happening, did all newborn demons go through this? Will this go away after time? He had so many questions but the thought of talking almost made the pain worse. He removed the hand from his hair letting it join the other around his neck and all he could think about was the horrendous pain, with each throb he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. All he wanted was for the burning to go away, he wanted to escape. His nails dug into the flesh of his throat as he frantically scraped them down, clawing the skin out of the way, desperately trying to find some relief. 

Sebastian brought the carriage to a halt as they finally arrived at the manor. He got down and made his way to the door to let his master out. But froze in front of the door as the stench of burnt flesh filled his senses, however, that wasn't the only scent that worried him. He smelled blood, and a lot of it coming from the cabin of the carriage, but one thing that threw him off and sent him into protective mode was the fact that he could also smell a vampire. 

Sebastian drew his cutlery before he ripped the door open, his eyes widened at the gruesome scene before him. His master was the only one inside, clawing away at his own throat, blood ran down his hands and dripped onto the floor beneath him, and he even saw bits of the teen’s flesh caked under his fingernails. Sebastian put away his weapons and came to the conclusion that his master hadn't turned into a demon, but into a vampire instead.

\--

Ciel’s eye glowed a feral neon blue, pupil slit and narrowed as it honed in on Sebastian. He launched himself forward, despite the still scalding sun, and attempted to claw the butler with his torn and bloody hands. The elder demon easily held him back, grabbing both his claw tipped hands with a single gloved one, the other fisting Ciel's slate blue locks to pull snapping teeth away from his neck. His Lord hissed at him, baring long deadly fangs as tears ran down his face. The newly created vampire was painfully frustrated, his baser animal instinct to feed being denied to him. 

Ciel could hear every drop of blissful blood flow through Sebastian’s veins and it drove him mad with hunger and pain. Against all logic, he found himself wanting to sink his teeth into his servant’s neck, despite the agony of the sun's light on his still damaged skin, and despite the small rational voice in his head outraged at such a situation a far larger, far more desperate side of him sought to quench his thirst anyway possible and the very scent of Sebastian, even through the murky stench of his own injuries, made him want to devour every drop of the demon’s lifeblood. 

“Young master!” the butler's voice was nothing but a mere mumble over the pounding of an erratic heartbeat in Ciel's ears. He didn't know if it was his own or Sebastian's, but the quick staccato drumming fueled his vampiric instincts to bite and claw and devour his prey.   
“My Lord!” Sebastian tried again, but Ciel merely continued to snap and snarl like a rabid beast, blood dripping from his damaged face and neck as the sun continued to irritate his already burned flesh. It even smoked in the warm dainty English sunlight and a surprisingly strong spike of alarm ran through the butler. 

“Ciel! You're not a pure demon!” but his once regal and human master could not hear him, his eye was glazed over with primal bloodlust and only a starved beast remained. Ciel's human origins were forgotten as the scent of the demon’s blood further fueled his hunger, all rational thought flew out the window as he lunged forward again, his nails dug deep into Sebastian’s shoulders as he held him in place before he sunk his teeth into his butler’s neck. 

Shock went through Sebastian as the vampiric monster stole his blood. The beast's first bite was messy, crimson red spilled down the butler's once clean uniform and mingled with the blood already spilt on Ciel. He didn't expect his master to break through his hold, Ciel was supposed to be a true demon not a vampire, a lesser type of demon. But how was Sebastian to know what would become of his master, this type of situation had rarely ever happened before.

Tears ran down Ciel's ruined cheeks and he closed his eyes as warm sweet blood dulled the raw ache and pain of thirst. He could feel his wounds already healing, the burns on his skin, the claw marks across his throat, they all knit back together once more as though they had never happened.   
“Ciel-” Sebastian choked out as his Lord's fangs seemed to sink deeper, a hungry tongue still lapping at the scarlet liquid that welled from the savage bite. 

Sebastian felt his own blood spilling past the boy's lips as he greedily fed from him. Rivulets of scarlet liquid ran down his neck, seeping into the pristine white collar of his shirt, staining it a deep crimson. He knew that he needed to stop the boy, but he also knew that if he stopped him now Ciel could possibly go after the servants in the manor desperate to get his fill. He decided to let his master keep drinking until the young vampire felt that he had enough. 

Ciel clung to the demon as he continued to feast on his blood. The wounds on his face and neck were completely healed at this point and yet he continued to drink. He finally pulled himself away from Sebastian's neck, retracting his nails from his shoulders in the process. The boy stared at the demon silently for a while, confusion and what could have been fear dancing across his eyes before he spoke.

“What’s happening to me? I thought Alois had Hannah turn me into a demon and as far as I'm aware this isn't the normal behavior of a demon” he demanded. Ciel wanted answers, he knew Sebastian had yelled something at him when he attacked the butler, but his hunger had drowned out whatever words were said to him.

Sebastian sighed, pulling a handkerchief out of his breast pocket of his coat and cleaning his master's face of his own blood before he spoke.

“Apparently that is not the case after all. Hannah tried changing you into a demon but forgot that humans can never become true pure-blooded demons, they can only become vampires, the by-product of a demon” Sebastian said as he finished cleaning the boy’s face.

Ciel sat there shocked as the words Sebastian spoke swam around his brain. So he wasn't a demon but a vampire, a vile bloodsucker that he’d read about in old stories meant to scare little children, the Earl had always believed them to be nothing more than a myth until now. He couldn't believe this was happening, as a demon, he would've been able to easily act like everything was normal. Now he had to worry about controlling his thirst, and from what he had seen he couldn't go out into the sun. God knows what else his newly found vampirism had in store for him...

“Young Master, I think we should discuss this more inside. The servants are going to get worried seeing the carriage arrive and start wondering why we haven't come inside yet” he explained, shrugging off his overcoat and placing it over the boy’s head to cover any exposed skin from the sun's harmful rays. He then lifted the boy into his arms pressing his face against his chest and quickly making his way inside.

Sebastian didn't stop to greet the others, he needed to get Ciel upstairs and hoped the humans wouldn’t see any of the blood ruining his uniform. He rushed up the stairs and to the boy’s chambers, once they were in the safety of his room he sat the Earl down on his bed. Ciel looked at the demon butler, so many questions running through his head that he didn’t know what to ask first.

”What are we going to do now? How are we going to hide the fact that I am a vampire from everyone?” he asked worry evident in his voice.  
“I’m afraid that I don’t know all that much about vampires” Sebastian hesitated in undressing his Lord, bloodied gloves hovering over Ciel’s equally bloody shirt as he dug through everything he knew about vampires.  
“They are somewhat of a rarity. Many newborn vampires tend to be killed soon after they are created either by a mob of humans or the very demon that created them, if they don’t accidentally kill themselves first that is...” the butler quickly and efficiently removed the ruined shirt, already planning to run a bath and prepare tea afterwards.

“I want to still try to live my life as I did before…” he sighed “I’’ll deal with this” Ciel batted the butler’s hands away.  
“My Lord?”  
“Just run a bath already and change your uniform. You look disgraceful…” the Earl frowned, the sight of the drying crimson blood uncomfortably exciting him. He could still smell it in the air, could still taste it in his mouth, and running a tongue over his sharp fangs that sat extended in his mouth wasn’t helping.  
“Of course, I’ll be back right away to help you into the bath” Sebastian bowed hand over his heart before he left the room. 

Ciel sighed, hunger somewhat sated but still simmering silently inside of him, waiting for more blood. How could he live as a vampire? What did that even entail? Sebastian seemed to know about as much as he did and if he had to be honest, the thought of helplessly bumbling through this new existence without any idea of what to expect filled him with dread...


	2. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does being a vampire just mean more things can hurt me now?" The Earl asked sarcastically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love and support from chapter one! It means the world to us that y'all love this story so much it really motivates us so much to continue writing and updating! Thank you again! 
> 
> We hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much! 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!

Ciel awoke with a squeak, the sound of a loud explosion ringing through his sensitive ears as he opened his eyes to the dim light of his bedroom. _Dammit Bard _he cursed the cook’s accident prone nature in his head as irritation flooded his mood. The curtains had been drawn, but darkness seemed to loom over him in the form of too large bed covers.__

__Confused he tried to push the covers off of his head, but realized that it was a lot harder to move than it should've been. That's when he noticed that his hands were gone and in their place were long leathery wings. He started to panic he didn't know what was going on and to make matters worse he was trapped under his covers, the weight of which was starting to become too much on his now smaller frame. Ciel tried calling for Sebastian, but all that came out was a high pitched chirping sound._ _

__Sebastian entered the Earl’s bedroom pushing the cart with his morning tea and paper. As soon as the heavy oak door to Ciel’s room was opened his ears were assaulted by a small almost ear piercing noise emanating from his master’s bed. He walked over to the bed, taking note of the movement beneath the blankets, the butler took hold of the elegant cover and slowly pulled it back. His eyes widened as he was greeted by his master’s new and unexpected form, that of a small blue-grey bat, similar to the colour of his hair. The demon didn’t know how to process this situation, granted he should’ve expected the boy to have some special abilities, but he never expected him to be able to change his form._ _

__“My lord?” the little bat squeaked in distress, confused and afraid, the boy didn’t know what was happening to him. Sebastian carefully picked him up from the pile of bed clothes and blankets, white gloved hands easily holding his tiny body.  
“You have turned into a bat… what shall become of your morning tea now?” the butler frowned and Ciel merely cried out in irritation, his little clawed wings grappling at the demon’s gloved hands and sleeve. The Earl bit down on the butler’s exposed wrist where his glove ended, but the demon didn’t react at all to the puny bite, it was smaller than a coin and felt more like a pin prick.  
“Now my Lord there’s no need to lash out, are you hungry or just upset?” Sebastian smirked, he could have sworn that the bat was glaring at him. 

__The demon held the little vampire close to his chest, like one would hold a pet, and prepared the morning tea with one hand.  
“I've been thinking about your decision to still live your ‘normal’ life even as a demon and I believe it can be achieved, even though you have become a vampire” the butler poured the tea into a dainty porcelain cup granted Ciel probably couldn't drink it in bat form. Thinking about it, he probably couldn't consume human food at all anymore, but Sebastian didn't really know what else to do, especially since his master was now a cute and tiny bat. _ _

__“We should run some tests, try to push your new form to its limit. Even I do not know the extent of vampiric abilities, I didn’t even know that you could turn into such a cute little creature, you're almost like a cat” Sebastian raised Ciel to his face, thumbs rubbing the little bat's cheeks as it protested with adorable chirps and squeaks._ _

__But then Ciel shifted back, with a wisp of black smoke and dark shadows the bat became a naked young man in his arms. Sebastian and Ciel stared at each other, a fierce blush running across the Earls cheeks as Sebastian's gloved hands held his bare thighs and rear.  
“Oh…” was all the butler said as a red tinge also coloured his cheeks and ears. _ _

__The demon had seen him naked before, but that was when he was helping him change into different clothes or assisting him in the bath. He’d not held Ciel’s naked form so close, legs wrapped around his butler’s waist and arms clutching at his lapels. Ciel couldn't ever remember a time where Sebastian had blushed and it only made his own cheeks burn brighter. The demon cleared his throat as he sat the boy down on his bed, wrapping a blanket from his bed around his small frame._ _

__”I believe I should get you dressed while we go over your schedule for the day, then we can discuss your newfound shapeshifting ability and decide the next course of action” Sebastian explained as he walked towards the boy’s closet and grabbed his outfit for the day. He returned to his master's side, kneeling down and proceeded to dress him, they both pointedly ignored their previous embarrassment. Sebastian found it very unlike himself to blush, he instead focused on buttoning and fitting his Lord into his outfit for the day. He wore a simple but elegant white dress shirt, accompanied by a grey silk bow and a charcoal coat. Ciel was almost too old for shorts, but the knee length garment showed off his slim legs, Sebastian also fitted him in white button up boots although he personally prefered the elegant sock garters his master often wore. The last touch was Ciel’s usual eyepatch, however, the butler wondered if that would be enough to hide his demonic dealings, the blazing blue eye that reminded him so much of a hellcat flashed vividly in his memory._ _

__“Today we are going to be running different tests to see the extent of your weaknesses and apparent shapeshifting abilities. We are also going to work on controlling your thirst, that is of utmost importance” once finished with clothing his master, the butler walked back to the cart that was left forgotten upon discovering his master in the form of a bat. He grabbed a delicate teacup before walking back to Ciel’s side, Sebastian offered the cup to the boy ”your first test is whether or not you can consume human food without seeming suspicious” his tone taking on that of when he played the part of tutor and taught Ciel his lessons._ _

__The boy eyed the cup in Sebastian’s hands before taking it. He sat there for a few minutes and stared at the liquid inside the china cup. Finally, Ciel mustered up the courage to drink the warm tea, bringing the cup up to his lips he took a sip. He expected a foul taste to attack his senses, but Ciel was surprised to find he couldn't taste anything at all, he could only feel the liquid sitting in his mouth waiting to be swallowed. It was odd, even something as plain as water had a taste, but this tea held no flavour. He swished it around in his mouth thoroughly to make sure his tongue wasn't playing tricks on him before he swallowed the flavorless liquid._ _

__Sebastian observed the boy as he waited for his response, the butler noted that he wasn't retching or having any other adverse reactions to the tea, so it must not have been all that bad. He waited patiently for his master's response to confirm his theory before continuing on to solid foods._ _

__Ciel placed the empty cup on his nightstand and turned his gaze towards Sebastian. He was about to answer when that same agonizing burning sensation in his throat started up again. He didn't notice the pain when he had first awoken this morning, but he had also woke up in the form of a bat._ _

__The vampire found himself desperate for another taste of the demon's blood to soothe his growing hunger. Its flavour was better than any dessert he had ever tasted and the memory alone was enough to make his mouth water and his fangs extend and the painful thirst left him craving another bite. Ciel suddenly stood, his hunger clouding his judgment as he lunged at his Sebastian for the second time in twenty-four hours causing them to topple over onto the floor._ _

__Ciel straddled the demon's chest as he leaned forward, pressing his nose against his butler’s neck and inhaling the intoxicating scent that flooded his senses. The boy let out a content sigh before he plunged his teeth into the smooth alabaster flesh. He moaned as the taste of the demon's blood hits his taste buds, eyes fluttering shut as he feasted._ _

__Sebastian honestly wasn't surprised when his master lunged at him again, he fully expected this to be an issue, especially after yesterday's incident, and he would rather the boy drink from him because he could quickly replenish his blood supply, unlike a mere mortal who could easily be drained of all their blood at the drop of a hat. What did surprise him, however, was just how sexual the sounds his master made while he satisfied his hunger were. The butler never thought he would hear such noises leave the boys lips, but he supposed there's always a first time for everything. He decided it would be best not to move, he didn't know if the boy would get violent with him much like yesterday, it was in everyone’s best interest if the vampire didn’t rip his throat out, so the demon waited for the boy to have his fill._ _

__After a while, the vampire finally retracted his teeth from the demon’s neck, lapping at the blood around the puncture wounds. His unexposed eye burned a bright blue, glazed and heady with hunger, his pupil catlike as it narrowed and expanded as it adjusted to the morning light. Ciel’s head was starting to clear and that's when realized where he was, looking down he saw the compromising position he was currently in, both of his legs on either side of his butler’s torso. His face heated up as embarrassment and shame washed over him. He couldn't even bring himself to look Sebastian in the eyes._ _

__The butler saw the shame written on his master's face as the realization of what just took place sunk in. He sighed softly, he wasn't mad at the vampire, Sebastian could only imagine how difficult all of this must be on him. He didn't care if Ciel continued to drink from him, they both needed to work on controlling his thirst or they could kiss the idea of normalcy goodbye._ _

__“My Lord, there's nothing to be ashamed of, this is all still so new for you that it's only natural for you to fall prey to your instincts. If you wish I will continue to let you drink my blood, all you have to do is call on me when you start to feel hungry and you can drink as much as you want. How does that sound?” Sebastian asked in a soothing tone hoping it would help the boy would feel less ashamed. He didn't dare mention the sounds that were made during this feeding, he knew that would only embarrass the vampire even more and that was the last thing he wanted._ _

__Ciel cautiously raised his head to meet the demon’s gaze. He never noticed this before, but Sebastian's ’human’ eyes were a rich coppery brown, they were almost the exact color of some of the teas that he would be served. He shook his head _this isn't the time to be falling for your demonic butler! _he thought to himself. He didn't need these feelings on top of everything else he had on his plate right now.___ _

____”I like the sound of that, but I can't feed so openly, we would start drawing suspicion if we ran off to my office or bedchambers” he said as he slowly removed himself from his butler’s chest, seating himself back on the bed._ _ _ _

____”You have a point there, my Lord we could always disguise the blood. I could change the color of it and act like I'm serving you tea, we would just have to make sure that when you have guests to have two different teapots, one for you and one for the humans. We could write it off as you having to drink a different kind of tea due to a reaction or something, and that you don't want that to affect what your guests drink” Sebastian offered the excuse as he stood dusting himself off.  
“But we will also have to make sure that your eyes don't glow or change while you're drinking your ‘tea’ thankfully we will only have to worry about controlling one of your eyes since the other is already covered by your eye patch” he continued, walking over to the boy whilst straightening his disheveled clothes._ _ _ _

____Ciel sighed he wasn't looking forward to lessons on how to control his powers, all he could think about was the sting of the riding crop hitting his open palms when he messed up or got something wrong. He knew that Sebastian would be just as harsh this time around._ _ _ _

____“Shall we begin to test what weaknesses you might have, my Lord?” The butler asked, he wanted to get this portion of the process over with because he knew that a lot of these items might hurt the boy. However painful or unpleasant the tests would be, they had to be done so that Sebastian could find out what he needed to keep away from his master and what was harmless. The vampire nodded not saying a word, he didn’t have much of a choice in this matter and just wanted it over as quickly as possible._ _ _ _

____Sebastian walked over to the bedroom door, disappearing before returning a few minutes later with his hands behind his back. He was about to announce the first item they were testing when he was cut off by violent coughing. He looked at his master to find him doubled over, his hand gripping the front of his shirt while his other one was over his mouth to try and keep his coughs muffled. Concern washed over the demon as he watched the effects the smell alone had on the boy._ _ _ _

____As soon as the demon set foot in the room Ciel’s nose was assaulted by the overwhelming scent of garlic. He could feel his chest starting to tighten up, desperately he tried taking a deep breath in, but his attempts were futile. With each breath that he took, it just brought more of that godawful scent into his nostrils and gut-wrenching coughs ripped their way out of his throat._ _ _ _

____The demon decided that he’d obtained enough information from this to conclude that garlic did indeed affect the boy. He exited the room getting rid of the offending clove and discarding his soiled gloves before he returned, wearing a fresh pair of clean white gloves._ _ _ _

____As soon as Sebastian left the room Ciel’s senses began to clear and the coughing started to dissipate into a slight wheezing, he could finally take in a deep breath again. If this is how bad the first test was, then he could only imagine how much worse the other tests were going to be. His attention was drawn back towards the door as he heard the demon return, in each of his hands, he held one of his silver butter knives._ _ _ _

____“What the hell did you bring in here, it burned my lungs” Ciel frowned.  
“Garlic my Lord, it’s rumored to ward away vampires, which appears to be somewhat true” the demon explained “with this next test however, we are going to see how you react when silver touches your skin” he stepped closer to the nervous young vampire. Setting the knives down on the bed he rolled up his master's sleeve and pressed the silver item flat against his flesh._ _ _ _

____Ciel watched as his butler brought the knife to his skin. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for more pain, but when nothing happened he hesitantly looked down at his arm to see the knife already touching his skin, but doing nothing else. The Earl was about to say something, but Sebastian quickly switched knives, pressing the second one he had also brought in against his arm._ _ _ _

____Ciel let out a pained yelp, as soon as the cutlery touched him the skin around it started to blister and the smell of burning flesh soon filled the room. The vampire ripped his arm away from the demon, knocking the knife out of his hand in the process. Eye lighting up an electric blue, he resisted the urge to hiss at the demon._ _ _ _

_______“What the hell was that?! Why did that knife burn me, when the other one didn't?!” he demanded as he clutched his singed arm closer to himself._  
“It appears that you are vulnerable to blessed silver, in that case it would be best to stay away from churches”  
“Does being a vampire just mean more things can hurt me now?” The Earl asked sarcastically, rubbing his quickly healing burn wound. The butler chuckled at his master’s sour mood. 

____“We need to see how long I can go without food, or we’ll never be able to plan around it” Ciel proposed, wondering if he needed to drink blood as often as he ate human food before he changed.  
“I cannot allow you to starve my Lord” Sebastian frowned, wondering why he cared at all. He would not receive a soul as payment for their contract so it didn’t matter if Ciel died, the demon had already wasted five years of service on him, it was the longest contract he had ever held and it had all been for nothing. However, for some reason the demon found that he didn’t mind the idea of staying with Ciel and maintaining his butler role. Something about the possibility of being by Ciel’s side etenaly made him feel… warm. It was very peculiar._ _ _ _

____“It needs to be done, or else we’ll never learn anything new” Ciel sternly stated, hand absently rubbing the patch of now healed skin, the previous burn mark having completely faded.  
“Very well my Lord, I shall not allow you to drink for a period of time…” Sebastian morbidly wondered if Ciel could turn feral without fresh blood, he wondered if it could kill the newborn vampire and ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach._ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____Ciel could already feel the sun beat down on his pale skin. It prickled and was irritating, but didn’t burn him, not yet. He sat in the garden, his faithful demon butler stood by his side, the vampire held an empty cup just so he had something to do with his hands, but was otherwise unoccupied. They needed to see how long the sun took to hurt him and so far they had been out in the garden for around 45 minutes. The boredom only reminded him of the dryness of his throat, and his insides fluttered at the thought of fresh blood. Ciel turned his gaze from the rose bushes with their perfect white flowers to his perfect butler instead. He didn’t desire just anyone’s blood... he ran his tongue over his sharp fangs._ _ _ _

_______“My Lord, how are you feeling?” Sebastian asked checking his silver pocket watch for the hundredth time._  
“Same as I did 5 minutes ago” Ciel complained. He threw down the dainty cup with a loud clutter “are we done out here, I’m bored!” the grumpy teen’s uncovered eye flashed an inhuman shade of blue in his irritation.  
“Your fangs are showing…” the butler pointed out.  
“Oh shut up” Ciel raised the cup to toss at the annoying demon, but halted at the last minute. 

____He was acting irrational, fledgling vampire or not, he could not behave like a child simply because he was peckish and the sun was out. He placed the cup calmly down on the table.  
“I’m not sure if I can go 24 hours without food…” Ciel sighed, sadly noticing his reflection missing in the smooth polished surface of the porcelain tea cup._ _ _ _

____In an unusual display of sentimentality Sebastian placed a gloved hand on the Earl’s shoulder, but said nothing.  
____


	3. Loss of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finny..." Ciel's voice shook, adrenaline, hunger and fear making him feel weak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting day one of Halloween Sebaciel week with a new chapter! We hope that you enjoy this chapter we are very proud of this one and things are starting to pick up a little as well! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all of the love and support for this story it means the world to us! 
> 
> Kudos and Feedback are greatly appreciated! Happy reading!! <3

Finny was in the garden tending to the roses while Master Ciel was enjoying his afternoon tea. However, he couldn’t help but notice the tense atmosphere surrounding Mister Sebastian and Ciel since their return from the Trancy estate. He wanted to ask if something was troubling them, but he also knew it wasn't his place to say anything. The blond spared a glance towards the pair, and noticed how eerily still the boy was sitting in his chair, it was almost unnatural. That wasn’t the only thing that made him pause, he also noted how flushed Ciel was even though the sun was tucked away behind the clouds. Something was very wrong with their master and even Sebastian was acting strangely, like he was on edge. The butler was constantly giving the boy looks filled with concern, as though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak.

Finny decided to ‘sneakily’ move a little closer, tending to the roses nearer to Ciel’s table so he could investigate further. He trimmed the bushes, sparing a couple of glances back towards the young lord and it seemed each time he looked up the boy's face grew redder the longer he sat there. He also noticed that the boy didn't look like he was breathing either. His chest never rose or fell like he was taking in a breath. Surely that couldn’t be right, maybe the heat was getting to him and he was simply imagining these things. The gardener ended up keeping his attention on the young lord a little too long, because the next thing he knew he nicked himself with the clippers. It only a small cut on the side of his index finger, no big deal, or so he thought. 

Ciel tugged at his collar, even though it was an overcast day the bloody sun was irritating his skin. He could feel his face becoming more flushed the longer he stayed out, but knew that he had to do this in order to test how long he could be outside for during the day. He was also exhausted, but he figured it was just his vampiric senses telling him that this was wrong and that he should be asleep, the Earl suspected that much like a bat he would now be a nocturnal creature. If he was going to keep up the act of being human that meant staying up during the day and sleeping at night, no human slept all day, especially not him, and if he were to suddenly change his sleeping habits then that would without a doubt draw suspicion. Ciel also found his thirst starting to make itself known again, despite him having fed from his butler in the morning, at first he only felt parched, but nothing that he couldn't handle right? 

Soon the pain started and that's when things took a turn for the worst. He had to will himself not to lunge at Sebastian and just sink his teeth into his delectable neck to get at what lay underneath. Ciel couldn't lose control, not now, especially not with Finny watching him. He felt the gardeners eyes on him every now and then, and with each look, Ciel felt more and more self-conscious. When had the blond servant showed up anyway? Paranoia and pain made his head hurt, brows furrowed, his eyes moved from his demonic companion to the sweet little human that had always served him so well. Had the blonde figured out his secret already? Surely not, they had only been back for a day. 

The faintest whiff of sweet copper drifted past Ciel and he felt his pupil narrow into a catlike slit as he almost drooled over the scent of blood. Before Sebastian could react Ciel was already standing and rushing towards the gardener with inhuman speed. He was to the blonde within seconds grabbing him by his shoulders before sinking his teeth into the servant's neck. 

Finny’s jumped as he was grabbed abruptly and at first, he thought it was Sebastian about to lecture him for being careless, but that thought proved not to be the case when he saw that it was none other than the young Lord that grabbed him. He was about to apologize to him for making a scene when he was pushed to his knees, he let out a pained yelp as Ciel grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcefully pulling his head back before the boy sunk his sharp canines into his neck. 

Finny opened his mouth to scream, but there was no sound to be heard. His body felt cold as he felt the blood, his blood run down his neck, staining his work shirt crimson. Everything clicked at that moment, why Master Ciel and Sebastian were acting differently, why the boy didn't look like he was breathing, why he was turning red the longer he was in the sunlight… their Master had to be a vampire. Tears started to roll down Finny’s cheeks, not because of Ciel biting him and that he was seconds away from becoming the boy's meal. He was crying because the Earl was suffering, the boy was trying so hard to make it seem like everything was okay because he didn’t want them to think badly of him or be scared of what their master had become. He moved his non injured hand up, resting it on the boy’s cheek.

“It’s okay Young Master I am not afraid of you, I would never be scared of you how could I? You saved me, gave me a name and made me feel like I was a real person and not just a weapon. If drinking my blood will stop your suffering you can have it, I don't mind dying if it means helping you.” the blonde said calmly tears still rolling down his cheeks, dripping onto his lap. 

The gardener's words swam around Ciel’s hunger clouded mind. He slowly started coming to his senses, and when he realized what he was doing he immediately retracted his fangs from the poor servant's neck, moving a few spaces away from him. He felt completely disgusted with himself, he couldn’t believe that he let himself lose control like that and what's worse if Finny hadn't of said anything he could have easily killed him. 

Sebastian quickly stepped in to tend to the wound on Finny’s hand as well as the new one on his neck. 

“Finny... “ Ciel’s voice shook, adrenaline, hunger and fear making him feel weak.   
“I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to” Ciel raised his hands to his blood covered lips, hating the fact that he couldn't resist running his tongue over the delsious crimson. Finny tasted extremely different to Sebastian, where the butler was a rich and sweet copper that made him feel hot and alive, Finny was sunshine and comfort, the small taste of blood Ciel had sampled carried the boy's naivety and innocence. A purity, the likes of which Ciel himself as a human hadn't carried since he was only small before the tragedies of his life. 

“Is he okay?” Ciel asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.   
“He should be okay, you didn't drink much, it appears he's just fainted from shock or something of the like. Humans are very fragile…” the butler remarked.   
“Patch him up and get him inside, this experiment is over” the Lord ordered and Sebastian nodded as he easily picked up the gardener and quickly sprinted to the servants quarters, moving at lighting speed to avoid running into the other staff. 

Ciel sighed, guilt and fear bubbling up alongside him as well as his all consuming hunger that hadn't dissipated in the slightest. His skin didn't feel as hot and it was plain to see that even a mouthful of blood was enough to heal him. The Earl felt shame for what felt like the first time in years, he had failed to control his hunger and had attacked his loyal staff. Poor Finny, the sweet gardener didn’t deserve to be treated so badly. They'd have to talk to him soon about what had happened, if he hadn't already worked out what his master had turned into… 

\--

“You can’t tell anyone Finny” the gardener had been moved to the servant quarters to treat his wounds and he sat in his plain single bed, his master sitting on a chair Sebastian had moved to be by his bedside. 

“People can’t find out that I’m not human anymore, it will ruin the good name of Phantomhive. Not to mention, society probably wouldn’t approve of a vampire living amongst them, they’d be frightened to say the least” Ciel sighed.

“I understand master, your secret is safe with me” the too forgiving blonde promised and it made the heart Ciel didn’t know he still possessed clench. The vampire’s eyes lingered on the white patch of bandage that now covered Finny’s neck.

“I hurt you Finny…” the Earl averted his eyes, a flash of electric blue lighting up his iris as he remembered the light sugar sweet innocence of Finny’s blood. 

“I should have been able to control myself, I’m sorry” the sincerity in Ciel’s voice surprised the gardener and even Sebastian was taken aback. Truly the young Lord had a soft spot for his servants, they were unfailingly loyal to him, and Finny had even forgiven him despite all he was and all he’d done. 

“I suppose you should also know that Sebastian is, perhaps unsurprisingly, no ordinary butler, he is a demon who I have contracted to be my servant. Another fiend of hell tried to steal my soul and turn me into a demon, however, humans can never be pure demons and so I am now a vampire” Ciel explained and Finny looked over to the tall butler with a tilt of the head, as though he couldn’t believe that Mr Sebastian was anything other than the Phantomhive’s stern and efficient head butler. Sebastian’s eyes flashed crimson, pupils slit briefly to prove the validity of Ciel’s claims and it was all the proof Finny needed to remember all the times the butler had cleaned up messes in an instant, appeared seemingly out of thin air and defeated countless enemies without a scratch.

“You’ll probably want some time alone to process all this” the Earl stood up, his words signaling his departure and the gardener opened his mouth to respond when the loud clutter of Mey-Rin dropping what must have been several armfulls of fine china to the ground rung out through the manor. The loud crash ran out unexpectedly and while Finny jumped from the caterwauling of broken plates and smashed cups, Ciel lit up in a puff of black smoke, leaving behind a pile of crumpled elegant clothes.

“Oh dear” the butler commented as he made his way over to the clothes and crouched down.  
“Young master?” Finny frowned, worry sparking through him. Little squeaks emanated from the pile and the gardener was confused until Sebastian fished out a tiny bundle of grey fluff and leathery wings. 

“The young master can turn into a bat?!” the gardener gasped, excitement and glee filling his eyes as Sebastian revealed to him the cute little creature that Ciel had unwillingly turned into. It seemed the young Lord hadn’t gained anymore control over his abilities than he had this morning and even Sebastian couldn’t keep the smile off his face as the bat wriggled and chirped in his hands. 

“Can I pet him!” Finny asked excitedly and Ciel squeaked in protest when the butler held him out for the gardener to stroke. Finny used a single finger to rub between the bats ears, slightly frightened that he might accidentally hurt his master with his incredible strength. It was hard for the vampire to keep up a grumpy facade when the pets felt so nice and comforting.

“He is rather cute isn’t he?” Sebastian smiled at the little bundle in his gloved hands, for the first time finding himself somewhat glad that Ciel had been turned into a vampire. Perhaps being a servant for all eternity to his vampiric Lord wouldn’t be so bad if he could pet his bat form. 

“He seems to transform when startled, I’ll go feed him and perhaps he will shift back. There’s no doubt he’ll be upset about being fawned over” the butler frowned, trying to think of the best way to get Ciel back to his room without being noticed by the other servants. He smiled and carefully placed the bat into the breast pocket of his butler’s uniform, there the little bat quickly settled in. And while he squeaked in protest again at being manhandled a few strokes from a gloved finger to the top of his head soon had the tiny Earl feeling sleepy. 

“Pocket Earl” Finny whispered and Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement, this was far easier than carrying the Earl in his arms and this way he could collect and neatly fold up the boy’s discarded clothes while continuing to keep him close.

“Get lots of rest Finny, we’ll be taking our leave now” the butler closed the door behind him as he left and Ciel wriggled in his pocket before getting comfortable. The butler pulled open the pocket to peak inside and was met with the adorable sight of Ciel sleeping, eyes closed and wings wrapped around him as the warmth of the pocket, combined with the daylight hours, made him too tired to bother staying awake. Perhaps he’d wake the Earl in a few hours…

\--

The bat moved his head from side to side, body teetering on the edge on top of the tall dresser. Nerves caused doubt to pool in Ciel’s tiny gut and the fluff ball tensed his wings, determination settling in his eyes. He flicked his ears forward as Sebastian sighed, the butler waited at the other end of the bed room patiently waiting for his master to take off. 

His Lord squeaked indignantly at the devil’s sigh, Sebastian had been waiting for over 10 minutes for the little bat to fly from the top of the dresser to him and so far Ciel hadn’t been successful in taking the first leap. Ciel’s bat form was only the size of a kitten and so the height from the top of the dresser all the way to the floor had become a considerable drop. 

“My Lord-” the butler started, but the vampire chose that moment to leap from the mahogany dresser. He squeaked and fluttered, wings inelegantly flapping when he should have just been focused on gliding. 

“Ciel!” the butler called out, raising his hands to catch the bat on a collision course with his face. Flapping wings barely held onto raised white gloves as the vampire desperately hung onto his butler, eyes wide with the previous panic of flight. Sebastian clutched the grey bat to his chest, his own heart racing at Ciel’s rough first flight. 

The butler sighed “I believe some more practice is required” he spoke softly, gloved thumb rubbing the top of the fluffy bat’s heat, between his large delicate ears. Ciel’s chest rose and fell quickly as the adrenaline of flying made his limbs shake, the bat closed his eyes and buried his nose in the butler vest. Some more practice was definitely required…

Ciel lifted his head after a few minutes before climbing up the butler’s chest, his hook-like claws digging into the fabric of his uniform. He perched himself on top of the demon’s shoulder, scooting himself closer to his neck. The bat pressed his small nose against the smooth ivory flesh of Sebastian’s neck, his mouth watered at the intoxicating aroma of the demon’s blood beneath his skin. He opened his tiny mouth, sinking his small sharp teeth into the butler’s neck, letting out a small muffled chirp as the blood washed over his taste buds. His wings trembled as he fed like he was preparing to take flight, his talons dug through the fabric of the demon’s uniform and into the meat of his shoulder as the tiny bat filled his belly.

When Ciel released the butler’s neck, he licked around the puncture wounds left behind, lapping up every drop of the crimson liquid. Sebastian chuckled softly as he lifted the bat off of his shoulder, setting him on his bed. He had a feeling that the Young Lord was due to change back any moment now and he didn’t particularly want a repeat of what happened last time. It had been just over a week since Ciel returned to the manor with his humanity fully discarded, they had been working together to discover all of his Lord’s new weaknesses and abilities and learning to fly was Ciel’s next greatest task.

Sebastian watched the bat as his small form was engulfed in a cloud of black smoke. When the smoke cleared the demon had very little time to think before his back hit the ground with a stark naked Ciel on top of him. The butler sighed in defeat, he was going to have to teach the boy that he can’t just throw himself at him at any given time, especially with Mey-Rin and Bard on high alert after what happened to Finny, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now because when Ciel was thirsty there was no getting through to him. One would have an easier time talking to Tanaka when he ran out of energy and needed a reboot. Sebastian didn’t have much choice, but to lay there and let the Earl continue to fill his stomach. Vampires were so greedy.

Ciel pinned Sebastian’s hands above his head before sinking his fangs into the demon’s neck once more. A shudder ran down the boy’s spine, every time he drank from the demon it was like the first time all over again, the taste was so unique he just couldn't seem to get enough, he was a glutton for the demon’s blood. The vampire had lost himself to the taste of his demonic servant and so only Sebastian heard the door click open...

”YOUNG MASTER!”


	4. Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian nodded in affirmation. 
> 
> “Since I was born a demon there are no restrictions on my abilities, I can chose any form at will” he explained. ”I don't expect you to want to remember the circumstances of our first meeting but, I did put on a rather dramatic display of my abilities when I was summoned by those pathetic pieces of excrement.” he continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow it certainly has been a while since we have updated! I am so sorry it's taken so long I have been extremely unmotivated for the past couple of well months I suppose but secretly-a-wuss and I were able to finish this chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for being so supportive and so patient! We really hope that you enjoy this chapter! We are also really excited to start working on chapter 5 as well! 
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are always greatly appreciated as well!   
> ENJOY!!

The shout of his title pulled on the strings of Ciel’s rational consciousness, but his body urged him to ignore the cry, to focus on drinking the ambrosia laid out delectably in front of him. The Earl dug his fangs in deeper, feeling the flesh easily tear beneath him as yet more blood flooded his mouth. The demon’s hands slipped from his grasp and lightly pushed him away, more of a suggestion than an outright shove and the vampire opened his eyes and lifted them to take in the sight of intruders. His eyes glowed fiercely, a predatory hunger fueling the duel purple and icy blue, pupil slit in his lazuli orb and pentagram a burning white in the usually eyepatch covered eye.

“Young master?” Mey-Rin frowned in confusion, hands clutching her apron. The vampire unlatched his teeth from the butler’s neck, pink tongue flickering out to lick up the blood dripping from his lips.

“How unfortunate” Sebastian sighed, his tone far too calm for the situation at hand. Ciel hissed at the red head and the demon cringed internally, that certainly wouldn't help break the news, especially considering how the Earl threateningly revealed his blood covered fangs and sharp teeth. The vampire didn’t seem to care for his nudity as he blanketed his butler, his concern was more for those that could possibly steal his meal, he didn’t care that they were in a very compromising position, what with Ciel’s legs straddling his hips. Now was perhaps the worst time for Sebastian to feel his Lord’s hardness pressing against his stomach. 

The butler quickly sat up holding his Lord to his chest both to protect his modesty and stop him from launching himself at the foolish maid. Any human was merely food to Ciel when he was overcome with the urge to feed and the hunger for blood, it would be best if the Earl didn’t devour his staff as it may arouse suspicion and his Lord would likely regret it later.

“I heard shouting, what’s going on in here…” Bard trailed off as he took in the sight of the blood covered and nude Earl in his butler’s arms, pale legs wrapped around the butler’s waist and arms comfortably slung over the man’s shoulders. 

Sebastian stood up while keeping Ciel clutched close to his chest, he grabbed a blanket from the bed and quickly covered the boy’s shoulders with it before addressing the shocked staff. 

“Ciel Phantomhive is a vampire” there was no avoiding the truth, not with Ciel’s demonic contract eye uncovered and fresh blood painting his lips. 

“I am his demonic servant, and I was supposed to devour his soul before he was turned. Although, now that can never happen and so I am bound to him for eternity” he unemotionally explained. Sebastian’s eyes flashed a hellish red to confirm his statement and the servants didn’t know how to feel, their trusted master wasn’t human…

As the blood finally started to satisfiy Ciel’s monstrous apatite his eyes dimmed, their inhuman glow dissipating, along with his fangs which retracted to better fit in his mouth. He found his cheeks quickly heating up at his state of undress, worse still was his embassiring erection which pressed firmly against his butler. Whenever he consumed blood it always seemed to excite him, made him feel alive, but as he took in the shocked faces of his trusted staff he rather wished that he was outside in the sun so that he could combust into flames rather than deal with this mess.

“I don’t… I don’t understand, how could this be!” Mey-Rin took a step back, warry in case she became the next victim to her Lord’s hellish apatite.

“Is that why Finny had that bandage on his neck!” Bard questioned. He was loyal to the young Lord, but he wouldn’t let anyone hurt the other servants, they were practically family.

“I didn’t mean to...” Ciel said quietly, head sheepishly buried beneath the butler’s chin. He gripped the demon’s shoulder harder, shame and guilt flooding him as his head cleared and he remembered all the harm he’d brought upon the kind blond. 

“That was an accident, I have been feeding the young master in order to prevent such an occurrence from happening again. We didn’t know enough about vampires at the time as this change only happened after the Trancy case” Sebastian explained.

“If you still wish to serve the Phantomhive house than I will explain all that we know” the demon butler offered calmly, even as Ciel licked clean the blood from the bite wound on his neck.

\--

“But doesn’t silver hurt vampires?” Mey-Rin asked with a frown, wondering why they’d kept all their silver cutlery if it could kill their Lord. 

“Only blessed silver from churches since Ciel is now a creature of hell, it repulses his physical form by burning his flesh. The young Lord can also be destroyed by fire and the sun if he stays out for more than a few hours. I suspect after 6 hours he would burst into flames, but so far he's been able to withstand small periods of time in direct sunlight” the butler explained. He’d dressed Ciel, cleaned up the blood spilt on his uniform and now they all gathered in the dining room to talk about this latest development. 

“How do we know the young master won’t try to eat us” Bard asked gruffly, still not convinced to continue serving Ciel.

“You don’t” Sebastian answered with a smirk. Ciel was a loose cannon until he learnt how to control his hunger, he could devour them all and the demon would be the only one capable of walking away.

“I’m trying my very best to learn how to control myself” Ciel spoke up for the first time, “I deeply regret hurting Finny, I honestly didn’t intend to, he accidentally cut his finger, I smelt blood and then I couldn’t-” the Earl cut himself off with a sigh, hands scrunching up the fabric of his pants, he found his one eyed gaze drawn to his now midnight coloured nails. 

“I couldn’t control myself, but I’m getting better” the vampire promised.

“You gave us a home” Mey-Rin took off her glasses and wiped them with the corner of her white apron, “made us a family… we can't abandon you” her hazel eyes were stern and serious. The ex assassin would not be chased off with a little vampirism. 

“As long as you try not to eat us” Bard huffed, crossing his arms as he chewed on the unlit cigarette in his mouth, “we'll keep protecting you” the chef grinned, leaning back in his chair as he eyed the two inhuman ‘humans’. They didn't really look like monsters. Now that Ciel was dressed the only thing that could have given him away was his pale skin and he was pale even before he'd turned. Perhaps the butler stood too stiffly behind the Earl's chair, but he had always been too perfect, to precise and organised, performing feats no human would have been capable of. 

“Did you know that the young master could turn into a bat!” Finny exclaimed excitedly as he entered the room, quickly picking up on the conversation and feeling relieved that the rest of his family accepted Ciel and Sebastian. 

“Really?” Mey-Rin tilted her head, trying to imagine their stoic young Lord as a creepy black bat flying through the sky. 

“Wait how would that work? Can you show us!” Bard grinned finding Ciel's embarrassed blush comical, the young master was always so cold and it was amusing to see even Sebastian chuckling at their Lord's expense. 

“I can't control it yet” the Earl averted his eye, crossing his arms petulantly at the reminder of his too cute form. They'd probably want to pet him…

“Perhaps if I were to take the form of a bat as well, I could teach you to fly better” Sebastian suggested, white gloved hand resting beneath his chin in thought. 

“You can do that?” Ciel turned to look at his butler, Sebastian nodded in affirmation. 

“Since I was born a demon there are no restrictions on my abilities, I can chose any form at will” he explained. ”I don't expect you to want to remember the circumstances of our first meeting but, I did put on a rather dramatic display of my abilities when I was summoned by those pathetic pieces of excrement.” he continued. 

Ciel saw how Sebastian’s eyes took on an almost feline shape to them as they started to glow a deep crimson shade. He turned his attention to Bard and Mey-Rin, although they put up strong facades he could see how tense they were when the life they thought they knew fell apart around them. He could hear their hearts race faster at the appearance of the devil's crimson sight.

”Sebastian control your eyes, just because our secret is out doesn't give you an excuse to lose control over yourself.” Ciel reprimanded the demon in question.

Sebastian was brought out of the memories of that night by the earl's stern tone, he hadn't even realized that he had lost control over his eyes. The demon bowed before his master and the servants.

“My apologies I didn't notice, it was inappropriate of me and I won't let it happen again,” he said sincerely and hoped he didn't scare the servants with his slip up. 

”Now I believe the two of you wanted to see our young lord's bat form is that correct?” he said hoping the change of subject would help the situation at hand. He chuckled softly as he saw how the servants grinned and nodded eagerly. 

Ciel stared at Sebastian, his mouth agape “Sebastian! I don't believe..” before he could finish his sentence there was a thunderous clap that echoed through the room and the next thing the poor earl knew he was on the floor buried beneath his nightshirt. ’Oh Sebastian you are dead when I'm back to normal’ the vampire thought to himself. 

The demon walked over, picking up the discarded shirt and revealing to the servants their now bat master. Bard burst out in uncontrollable laughter at the sight of their master, who he was sure could bring God himself to his knees in fear reduced to a tiny helpless bat. Mey-Rin, on the other hand, was gushing over the tiny bat in Sebastian’s arms. 

“Oh young master is the cutest yes he is!” the maid's statement caused the small bat to huff and turn his head away in embarrassment. Sebastian held his Lord out and at the invitation the redhead hesitantly pat the cute grey bat. Cie bristled, pride taking a hit, but he allowed the human to gently pet his tiny head, making a mental note to punish his butler for it later. 

Sebastian chuckled softly and decided that it was time the servants left the room so that he could start the boy’s flying lesson

“Alright, there's work to be done” the demon’s serious tone reminded them, causing the servants to mumble agreements as they hurried out of the room. It was comforting to know that despite the reveal, their servants would still stand by them.

When the door shut behind the servants Sebastian walked over to the bed, setting the small bat down before he was surrounded by a cloud of dark smoke. 

Ciel watched, big round ears flicking forward as the thick black air cleared and a large black bat was left where the demon previously stood. Sebastian's form was closer to a fruit bat, or a great flying fox, the  
larger bat looked at the smaller one, lifting his long leathery wings and said: “Now Young Master, let's begin your flying lesson.”


End file.
